


Change in Management

by baebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Complex Nines, Gunplay, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss Gavin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Nines has intended for many years to slip into the most powerful family in the underground. Gavin Reed obliges him all too easily, but Nines finds he can’t quite come to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

Nines blinked at his reflection, leaning forward over the neatly arranged assortment of makeup to assure himself his eyeliner is even. He tilted his head upwards, parting his painted lips. He looked good, and he knew it. He’d been singing at The Raven for two months, all of it leading up to this very moment. Gavin Reed, their visitor for the evening, was the reason he’d applied for a position here at all. It wasn’t ideal, but it didn’t need to be. If he played his cards right, he’d get what he wanted in time. The only problem was that he’d never actually met the man. Everything external about Nines, from the way he dressed to how he held himself, was based on carefully calculated assumptions around the kind of man Gavin might take under his wing. The clothes he wore were nice, but not nice enough to imply any significant wealth. Tonight's outfit was a thin white button-up accompanied with an off-the-shoulder suit jacket meant to convey an air of androgyny, a trait he found many assumed straight men were fond of. 

He ran a hand through his hair and paused when he caught sight of his LED. If there was ever a time to remove it, it’d be now. Out of the many areas Gavin delt in, android politics was not one of them. He provided protection and dealt out punishment to anyone who deserved it, human or otherwise, but refused to speak on the matter himself. A wise business move, maybe, but it didn’t help Nines. It blinked back at him, and he decided that he’d allow himself to keep it. He felt a calm hand on his shoulder and turned around, meeting the gaze of The Raven’s owner, Kye, an RT600 with dark hair and a broad smile. 

“You good to go?” She asked. 

Nines nodded in response, adjusting the folds of the jacket over his arms and stepping out onto the stage. The lights pulsed slow, a mix of blue and green. Usually they’d have a full house this time of night, but they’d kept the floor clear for their guest who’d no doubt appreciate the secrecy. He placed his hands either side of the microphone and surveyed the empty room.

Aside from himself, the bartender was the only soul present. It was eerily still until the music began, a swell of violin accompanied by slow piano. The backing vocals began, and Nines joined them soon after. He had talent, and perhaps in another world would have been known for it, but live performances were becoming less appreciated as technology weaved itself into every facet of life. The Raven was one of the few bars that continued to hire musicians, and even then they could only afford to dish out minimum wage. It was a shame Nines would be leaving so soon.

He heard the door open, but didn’t yet look up to meet Reed’s gaze. He was mere furniture at the moment. To receive the ideal outcome, Gavin must decide to approach Nines, not the other way around. He’s waited this long, he could be patient a while longer. He watched Kye move out from behind the stage and approach Gavin and his side-kick, already working her magic with a winning grin and a gesture to please, sit down, make yourselves comfortable. Gavin did just so, arms crossed over his chest, brows furrowed. He didn’t have a reputation for being pleasant, but he was fair, and that’s all anyone at The Raven could hope for. Nines tuned into their conversation just as the pleasantries died down. 

“- we can both agree on.” Gavin was saying.

“I’m sure.” Kye replied. “But what you have to understand is that we’re barely able to keep ourselves afloat as-is.”

“I get it.” Gavin said in a way that implied he didn’t. “But I can’t allow you to skimp.”

“It’s more complicated than that.” 

“Not from my end, it isn’t.”

Kye lent forward in her seat. “I don’t have the money. No-one here does.”

Gavin nodded. He’d been expecting this. “Money isn’t everything.”

“What else could you possibly want?” 

“What else can you offer?”

Kye sighed. “Nothing but ourselves, I’m afraid.”

“I could always use a few more men.” He said. Kye wasn’t given a chance to protest. “Nothing too dangerous, I assure you. Moving supplies is all.”

Kye wasn’t going to respond well, and Nines knew it. The only thing she valued more than The Raven was the people who worked in it. “Not gonna happen.” She said.

Gavin shrugged his shoulders. “Your choice.” He said. “But you know what comes next, don’t you?” Everyone did. If Kye wasn’t able to pay her dues, the bar was in danger. “Well?”

Kye nodded and turned away. 

It was then that Nines made his move. He let his voice carry on the last note of the song before stepping down off the stage and heading towards their table. He’d been planning this, but he genuinely appreciated The Raven and all it’d done for him. He wasn’t going to back out now. He placed a hand on Kye’s shoulder in silent reassurance and turned to Gavin. 

He didn’t look as one might assume he should, with slicked hair and a tailored suit. Instead he wore a shirt, jacket and jeans. There was nothing particularly unique about him, save for the short scar across his nose. He stared back at Nines expectantly. 

“Would you like a drink?” The android asked, polite as ever.

“I would.” Gavin said. “Got anything good?”

“An extensive array of wines.” Nines informed him. “Champagne, too. Whisky-”

“Whisky, then.” 

Nines nodded and walked towards the bar, shooing his coworker out of the way with the reassurance that he’d be able to put together a simple drink. He could feel Gavins eyes on him as he turned to reach for a glass on the shelf behind him, as he filled it with a generous serving of their most expensive bottle. Despite not having the ability or need to drink himself, Nines could see the appeal, especially when accompanied with a performance. He looked up to meet Gavins eyes and stepped back over to the table, offering him the drink. He took it, and held Nines’s gaze while he sipped. He was intrigued. Good. 

“You been working here long?” He asked.

“No, sir.” Nines replied. “But I’ve grown fond. Kye looks after me.”

Gavin ran his tongue over his front teeth. “You value this place, don’t you?”

“Yes.” He said immediately.  
“Unfortunately it may not be around for much longer.”

Nines furrowed his brows, feigning both surprise and concern. “There’s nothing we could do?” He asked.

Gavin gave him a quick once-over. “Unless you’re willing to… Oh, I don’t know…” 

“Anything.” Nines pleaded. He played the damsel in distress rather well, despite it being a stark contrast to his usual personality. 

Gavin sighed. “Why don’t you come live with me for a while, hm? If you do as you’re asked maybe I’ll consider turning a blind eye.” 

“Not happening.” Kye butt in. 

Nines turned to her. “I… could.”

“You could, but you won’t. I’m not gonna ask you to sell yourself for the sake of The Raven. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.” 

“You’ve done more for me than I could have dreamt.” Nines reminded her. “Without you I’d…”

“And I’m not gonna let you throw that all away!” She was almost yelling now. 

“Please.” Gavin said. “Be reasonable. He’s only looking for a way to pay his debt. I assure you I’ll take very good care of him.” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it you won’t.”

Nines placed a hand on his boss’s shoulder, encouraged her to sit back into her chair. “I’ll call.” He promised. “As often as I can, I’ll call.”

After a minute of quiet deliberation, Kye nodded. As horrible as it was, if she turned Gavin down now there was no chance of The Raven lasting the rest of the week. Standing up for Nines would mean the loss of his job, the dispersion of the community he’d latched onto.

“I can’t stop you.” She reasoned. 

“I wouldn't want you to.” 

Kye stood and hugged Nines. It was awkward and stiff and appreciated. Gavin downed the rest of his drink and rose from his seat. “C’mon, tin can.”

Nines turned. “May I collect my things?” He asked softly. After Gavin nodded, he pulled away from Kye and made his way back behind the stage, expression reverting back to one of complete neutrality while he packed his bag. As much as he’d come to value the bar and his place in it, he’d always known it was only a stepping stone to reaching his true goal. He’d get close enough to Gavin to gain his trust and that of his men, then kill him and take his place. It wasn’t that he craved power or money, but that he genuinely believed he could make a difference in the way things were run this side of Detroit, especially when it came to androids. 

After the revolution, anti-activist groups were formed and gained an unpredicted amount of traction. They insisted they should have the right to live an android-free life, and set up communities exclusive to humans. The androids did the same in retaliation and the opportunity for mob monopoly rose along-side the need for guaranteed protection. Given the spike in crime, the already overwhelmed the DPD overlooked it. The only problem was that androids remained in a perpetual victim state, never daring to take control of the system from the inside out and instead opting for peaceful protests and TV interviews. It was a slow, painful process and quite frankly, Nines didn’t want to wait any longer. He couldn’t allow this to go on. If he had the influence Gavin did, he could do wonders for android liberation.

“Ready to go?” Gavin asked when he stepped out of the room. Nines simply nodded in response and followed him through the heavy wooden doors and onto the street where a car sat waiting. To his surprise, Gavins lackey opened the door and helped him inside the vehicle in a way that made him feel more like a guest than a bargaining chip.

The BMW (with custom leather interior) wasn’t the flashiest thing Gavin could get away with, but it was nice, certainly more than most Detroit residents could hope to afford. Nines made sure to keep himself as compact and unassuming as possible, hands resting gently in his lap and gaze dropped to the floor. Gavin slid in next to him, the first touch of his thigh against Nines’s own significant in a way it shouldn’t have been. He kept his gaze strictly downwards. 

“Don’t look so glum.” Gavin said. “People would kill to get where you are now.”

Nines blinked, reminding himself to maintain the character he’d constructed. “What exactly… will I be doing?” He asked. 

“Whatever I tell you.” Gavin said. “If I need you around the house, you’ll work around the house. If I need you in the field… well, I’m sure you’ll cope.”

Nines forced himself to meet his captors gaze. “I’m particularly fond of household duties.” He mentioned. Another lie. “I can sing, too.”

“I know.” Gavin responded. “I heard.”

Nines smiled softly. “Any good, do you think?”

He didn’t receive a response.

Nines hadn’t considered where he’d be going, but he certainly didn’t expect to be driven directly to Gavin’s home. It was huge, and completely out of place. Three story mansions surrounded by massive decorative fences weren’t usually associated with Detroit. They drove through the gate and stopped outside ridiculously large door. The house itself had been around for a while, and though Nines hadn’t heard of it until now a quick google search informed him that it was relatively well-known, especially for its impressive security system- a necessity for anyone in Detroit who would prefer not to be robbed. He followed Gavin into the front hall and felt no shame taking his time to admire the interior of the building. It was extravagant beyond words, especially so considering its location. Excess of luxury was a rarity in this city, and not one Nines himself had ever been given the opportunity to observe, much less indulge in. Paintings lined the walls beside heavy curtains that draped to meet patterned carpet. Compared to his apartment (which could in comparison only be described as bare), Gavin’s Home was practically a museum. Nines made sure to show his appreciation with a wide-eyed, bewildered expression that, if he was correct, would appeal to Gavin.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” He breathed, hand on his chest.

Gavin stood beside him, rocking on his heels. How childish. “Yeah, well. Gonna have to get used to it. You’re gonna stay here until I figure out what I’m gonna do with you, yeah?” 

Nines nodded. This would be good. Without an assigned role he had all the time in the world to please Gavin, to worm his way into his good books and, when the time was right, put a bullet in his brain. Of course, he couldn’t seem too eager just yet. “...okay.” He said simply, and blinked back faux tears. 

“You can start by bringing me a drink. I’ll be up in my office. Coffee. Black, two sugars.” 

Nines nodded. He wasn’t fond of taking orders, but it was a necessary step in the process. As long as he kept his head down and did as he was told, he’d be given an opportunity to reverse their roles soon enough. Gavin gave his lackey a subtle gesture that Nines could only assume meant ‘watch him like a hawk,’ because that’s exactly what he did.

It was bizarre to have someone tracking his every movement, ensuring that he knew where the kitchen was, what mug Gavin preferred… the entire process was quiet, eerily so, but Nines had a feeling this was the best of it. Making coffee was about the tamest task he’d expect to carry out under the instruction of the mob boss. He walked up the stairs carefully, not wanting to spill the scorching liquid. He could feel the hand of his babysitter on his shoulder, guiding him. Once they arrived at the office door, he knocked. “Thank you.” Nines said, glancing up at him with a soft expression. 

He nodded, and opened the door.

Gavin was sitting at a desk, fingers resting on the keyboard of a laptop. Nines stepped forward carefully, allowing the door to shut behind him. They were alone. He handed Gavin the drink, avoiding his eyes. “Was there anything else?” He asked.

Gavin turned to take a sip. It seemed to satisfy him well enough. “Sit with me.” He proposed. 

Nines blinked. There were no other chairs in the room. “Excuse me?”

“Sit.” Gavin tapped the top of his desk, and Nines clicked. 

He moved slowly, inching forwards and placing his hands on the polished wood before hauling himself up, ankles crossed neatly beneath himself. Gavin glared. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” He snapped. 

Nines did as he was asked. Was he in trouble already?

The silence between them was heavy while it lasted. “You seemed eager to offer yourself up.” Gavin said. “Awfully courageous of you given you’d only been working at The Raven two months.”

Nines had to admit, it did seem a little fishy. Nothing he couldn't explain away, though. “They’re like family to me.” He said. “Kye was there when I had nothing… She gave me a purpose.” He felt like he was reading a script. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, clearly not buying it. “Cut the shit. I know why you’re really here.” Nines didn’t move. It was highly unlikely Gavin had deciphered his plan already, but on the off chance that he had… “Got a taste for danger, is that it?” … what? “I’ve seen your type before, trying to weave your way into the mob without actually doing any of the work. You want something. The money. The power. Me.”

Oh. OH. Gavin had clearly realised that Nines had ulterior motives, his mistake was trying to predict them so early on. He didn’t know Nines, only the character type he’d slotted himself into. 

To top it all off, he’d been bold enough to imply that a major contributing factor in Nines enthusiasm was his supposed attraction to Gavin. He’d intended to appear innocent, (clearly that hadn’t worked) but he’d no problem tweaking his facade. “You interest me.” He said simply.

“Yeah, right. What about me?”

Nines blinked. “Everything.” He said. Laying it on a little thick, maybe, but Gavin seemed pleased. “I particularly admire the amount of control you have. You can do whatever you want to whoever you want.”

Gavin snorted. “I don’t know about that, but I do have a fair bit of power.” He placed his hand on Nines’s thigh. “Especially over tin-cans.”

In an effort to hold himself back from lashing out, Nines allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He pressed back against Gavins touch. “What are you gonna do to me?” He asked.

The room was still for a moment, held in the awkward space of sexual tension. “I’m not sure yet.” Gavin confessed. “I’m not usually into plastic but I gotta admit, you’re prettier than most humans. We’ll work something out.”

Nines opened his eyes, looking down at Gavin. He’d pulled back, no longer as confident as he’d once been. Nines slid off the desk, and raised his arms slowly to rest on Gavins shoulders. “You don’t strike me as a patient man, Reed.” He said. It was the first time he’d used his name. 

Suddenly, the mob boss was back to his usual self, brows furrowed, eyes hard. “You’re outta line.” He said, but remained exactly where he was. 

“You asked me to ‘cut the shit.’ I’m only being honest.” Nines told him. He was playing a dangerous game. Gavin only need shout and Nines would have to be out of the mansion within the minute. “You have the reputation of a man who knows what he wants, and how to get it.”

“And what makes you think I want you?” Gavin asked.

Nines slipped from the desk and looked down at Gavin. He itched to remove his ridiculous facade, but it was too soon. “Don’t you?” He asked, voice lined with hope.

It was quiet, just for a moment. The footsteps of men traipsing through the halls echoed around them. “I’m not sure, yet.” Gavin said, implying Nines would have to work to gain his favour. It was obvious that he was holding himself back, though. Nines dropped his gaze once again. He’d made more than enough progress for the day.

“Mutt’s waiting outside. He’ll show you to your room.”

Nines nodded and headed out, relief flooding his system. As promised, Gavins apparent right-hand man, Mutt, was waiting patiently with his hands behind his back. “Good?” He asked. It was the first word he’d spoken, and the first time Nines had paid him any real attention. He was huge, and kept his beard short and head shaved.

“Good.” Nines responded. “He said you’d show me to my room…?”

Confusion flickered across Mutts features before subsiding. “Right.” He said simply, and turned.

Nines assumed he was expected to follow and did just that, revelling once again in the decor of the building. It’d been bought furnished, that much was clear. The way Gavin dressed didn’t indicate he had any particular understanding of design or aesthetic, but his home was another story. Not entirely practical for a base of operations - if the place was raided it wouldn’t be a pretty sight - but other than that, Nines couldn’t find fault in the building itself. They walked back down the steps and deeper into the house until they came to face a small, unassuming door. Mutt hesitated before pushing it open. 

The room was a complete contrast to the halls that lead to it. It was dark and dingy and cramped- the only decor worth mentioning a cabinet of alcohol. The worst feature of the room was the pair of bunk beds shoved up against the wall. On one of them, two men played cards. It wasn’t… terrible, but it was certainly a step down. Nines glanced up at Mutt for any hint of an indication that this was some sort of joke, but none came. He’d hoped to propel his way through the ranks with a healthy amount of manipulation, but it would seem Gavin preferred to keep him sitting at the bottom ranks regardless of how pretty he was or how elegantly he held himself. One step at a time. All was not lost. 

The men on the bed paused when they realised they weren’t alone and looked him up and down quizzically. The taller of the two turned to Mutt. “New meat?” He asked. 

Mutt shrugged. “Dunno what boss plans to do with him.” He confessed. “For that reason, you best keep your hands off of him.” Once he’d received a nod in response, he turned to leave. 

Nines reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “Where are you staying?” He asked quietly.

Mutt looked confused. “Different room.” He explained. “Just me, though.” 

Nines sighed. “You don’t think I could…?” He slid a pale hand over his arm. It didn’t take long for Mutt to clue in. He immediately pulled back and shook his head, stepping back into the hall and turning away without another word. Damn. No doubt he’d tell Gavin about this, and then where would that leave Nines? He’d landed himself a potential unspoken position as the boss’s personal whore and he’d already risked it on the off chance Mutt would’ve offered him a more comfortable room. Worrying about it wouldn’t do him any good, though.

He looked back into his assigned room and tried to resist cringing. He placed himself neatly on his bed, legs crossed and hands together, and vowed he wouldn’t spend another night in the room. Gavin wasn’t a man fond of subtebtly, that much was becoming rapidly clear. The decor of his home along with his colourful language was more than enough to urge Nines into taking another approach. Perhaps he’d appreciate it if the android was more forthcoming, if he made his desires clearer. He fell back onto his mattress and closed his eyes, formulating a plan to exact the next morning. If he wasn’t called into Gavin’s office again, perhaps he could convince Mutt to bring them together for whatever reason. It wasn’t going to be pretty either way, but he’d need every chance he could get to weave his way into the boss’s good favour. It wasn’t enough to simply present himself as young and beautiful and willing, he needed to ask for what he wanted, or at least what he knew would get him there. Nines listened to the shuffling beside him as his roommates packed up their game of cards for the night and readied themselves for sleep. After a moment of peace, he drifted into stasis. 

The next morning he awoke at precisely 6am. It took a moment for him to recognize the room he was in. It was unfamiliar to him in a way he hadn’t encountered until now. The entire room lacked the familiarity of a friend’s couch or the dressing room of The Raven, this was a completely different world. Despite having no need to breathe, Nines felt the urge to sigh regardless. He closed his eyes for a moment more before standing up from the bed, smoothing down his clothing. He hadn’t had a chance to freshen up last night, nor did he have any other clothes on hand. Perhaps he should have factored that into his plan. His roommates had already departed, and he saw no reason to delay himself any further.

He pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall, glancing around for Mutt. It would be a miracle to run into Gavin first thing in the morning, but it was also highly unlikely given his reserved attitude. He wandered around the bottom floor of the mansion. It was, for the most part, empty. Though Nines could hear people behind the decorated walls, he saw none of them. He glanced overhead at the chandelier. It would have held candles once, but had since been modified to accommodate for the much safer LED option. A shame, in part. The effect it gave then would have been a completely contrast to the one it did now, harsh white light. He dropped his gaze to the top of the stairs when he heard the familiar footsteps of Gavin’s right-hand man. 

“I hoped I’d run into you.” He confessed.

Mutt nodded and avoided his gaze. He wasn’t much of a talker. 

“Is there any chance I could speak with the head of the house?” He asked politely. Calling him Gavin would have been too casual, and he intended on avoiding using the word ‘boss’ for as long as possible.

Mutt looked as though he’d rather not answer, but soon the silence between them was heavy. “Guess so.” He said. “Doesn’t usually take visitors this early in the morning, but…” he turned and headed up the stairs. Nines knew the route to Gavin’s office by now, but that wasn’t important. Mutt had to be there regardless in case something went wrong. 

“What you gonna ask about?” He asked.

Nines considered the question. “I’d like to reintroduce myself to him. Last night was incredibly intense. I’d like to think he developed a healthy impression of me, but judging from where he had me sleep…”

“Everyone sleeps there the first few months. It’s rare he brings a recruit to the house first night.”

Nines smiled. “Exactly.” He stopped just short of reminding Mutt that Gavin likely didn’t intend to utilise Nines in the way he might any other run-of-the-mill criminal.

They came to a stop outside the office and, after a split second of listening in to determine Gavin was alone, Nines pushed the door open and stepped inside. No polite knocking this time, no averting his gaze. “Sorry to bother you so early in the morning.” He said sweetly.

Gavin looked up from his phone. “I don’t think you are.” He replied, scratching his chin. “What are you after? Had enough already?”

“Oh, not nearly.” Nines said, the corner of his mouth curving upwards in a smirk. He approached the desk with smooth steps and confident grace, a contrast to how he’d been presenting himself until now. “Quite the opposite.”

Gavin looked at him with raised brows. “You’re going to have to work to climb the ladder, the same as any other man here.” He explained. 

Nines shook his head softly. “You misunderstand.” He replied. “I failed to make my intentions clear, you’ll have to forgive me.” 

Gavin sighed. “I have a meeting in half an hour. Make this quick.”

Nines stepped around to Gavins side of the desk, placing a hand on the back of his chair and pushing it back slightly. He slowly sank to his knees, maintaining eye contact the entire time. It’d be the first time he’d done anything remotely similar to this but he couldn’t imagine it’d be too difficult. He smoothed his hands over Gavins thighs. He was warm. “This is all I can offer.” He said softly, making himself comfortable. 

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Gavin said. Despite the confidence in his words, his face grew red. His skin was blotchy and uneven, his nostrils flared. As confident as he wanted to be, there was an aspect of hesitation that Nines hadn’t expected. He was getting more wrong about Gavin than he’d ever assumed. As outwardly hardened and unforgiving as he was, there was definitely some other unseen dimension that held him back from filling the mold completely. As much as it intrigued Nines, he couldn’t get too hung up on the mob boss’s secrets. He couldn’t get attached. 

Nines held his gaze as he moved forward, fingers finding their way to Gavin’s zipper. He was half-hard already, solely as a result of Nines kneeling in front of him, in anticipation of what was to come. His blush deepened and he turned his head away. 

Nines placed the palm of his hand against Gavin’s cock. It was hot and human and heavy. “You’re big.” He lied. Gavin was average at best. He stroked him through his briefs, breaking eye contact but ensuring he monitored Gavin’s breathing to determine what he liked, what he didn’t. “I’ve never… done this before.” He said a tad breathlessly. “You’re my first.”

Gavin’s breath hitched, but Nines was able to determine the reaction was positive by the way he lifted his hips just slightly. “You’re fucking joking.”

Nines shook his head. “I’m not.” He insisted. “But I want you. I want this.” He claimed, thumb brushing over the head of Gavin’s cock. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Gavin shook his head, and placed a hand over his mouth. Despite his parted lips and eager words, Nines remained the more stoic of the two. “Good.” He said, slipping his length out into the open air, and gave him a few good strokes. 

Gavin looked completely unsure of what to do with himself. Surely Nines hadn’t been the first to offer sexual favours in exchange for a place further up the ladder, but he was beginning to think Gavin accepted these advances less frequently than he’d implied. The confidence around him was melting away, revealing a blushed mess beneath.

His breath hitched when Nines inched closer, breathed against the base of his cock, parted his lips and allowed his tongue to make its first move: a slow stroke. He kept his eyes open, finding that he wanted to watch the mob boss squirm. He opened his mouth further, taking the head of Gavin’s cock into his mouth and humming with feigned pleasure. It was certainly… something. Gavin seemed not to notice Nines’s stalling, his eyes were squeezed shut, the back of his palm resting over his mouth. 

“Fuck.” He breathed.

When Nines moved down, taking more length, he felt a hand in his hair attempting to guide him. Usually he preferred to keep himself as presentable as possible, but he could allow Gavin to mess him up a tad. Once he reached the base. He swallowed. He didn’t have a gag reflex, because of course he didn’t, and he wasn’t met with the same resistance a human would be. It was almost as though he was made for it.

Nines began to move, slowly at first, back up, and then down again. The hand in his hair tightened with each passing second. He kept stealing glances up at Gavin, and not solely to gauge his reactions. The human wasn’t something Nines would generally consider particularly interesting to look at, but then again, he’d never seen this side of him. Despite his deeply rooted initial goal, he was wavering. He wanted to watch to see the way he moved, the way he turned his head, the way his eyebrows arched in pleasure. Nines continued to work him, sticking to the same few things Gavin had responded to thus far. He seemed to enjoy any indication that Nines might be enjoying this himself- the quiet hums and slide of his hands over his boss’s thighs. Nines pulled off for a moment, stroking Gavin, leaning in close. “Would you like to cum in my mouth?” He asked politely. 

Gavin looked as though he might faint, but a quick scan ensured he was merely aroused. When he kept quiet, Nines made the decision for him. “I think I’d like you to cum in my mouth.” He announced. “So I could taste you.”

When Gavin replied, his voice was low and groggy. “You can do that?” He asked.

Nines bit his lip. “Not technically. Not in the same way humans can. I’d be analysing you, deconstructing the components of your-“

“I get it.” Gavin snapped, then gave a shaky sigh. “Do what you want.”

Surely the comment intended to come across as dismissive, but that wasn’t the impression Nines got. To Nines, it was an offering, however bland and passive it may have been. He didn’t respond verbally, instead lowered himself back over Gavin’s cock, sucking him. Although a completely typical sexual act, Nines couldn’t help but think how strange it was. He’d imagined this a dozen times over, aware there was a chance he’d have to get on his knees to end up where he wanted. It was messier than they’d expected- he could feel his artificial saliva gathering at the corners of his mouth, threatening to spill down his chin. He tilted his head slightly, wiped his thumb over his lower lip. Now that he was actually putting in effort, Gavin was shaking like a leaf. How long had it been since he indulged himself? A man with as much power as he had could get away with sticking his dick in anyone he so chose. And yet he hadn’t, at least not from what Nines could tell. 

Gavin’s hand slipped from his hair to his head, thumb resting on the blue LED. “Close.” He all but whimpered.

A slight smile made its way into Nines’s lips before he could stop himself. He’d barely been at it for five minutes, and he doubted the rush to the finish line was due entirely to his cock-sucking skills. Gavin was sensitive, and it was, in a word, adorable. For a brief moment, Nines imagined how he’d look being fucked, rough and hard and proper. Like he deserved. 

Of course, that wasn’t his place. He was here to submit. He closed his eyes and focused entirely on the task at hand, the steady slide of cock in and out of his mouth. He found himself pressing the pads of his fingers into the fabric of his pants, wishing he’d taken them off completely. Gavins thighs would feel so incredibly different to his own perfectly smooth skin. Humans were such fascinating creatures, and this was as close as he’d ever been to one. If he allowed himself to feel anything close to arousal, he knew he’d enjoy this far more than he should. It was crude, and rather disgusting, but enjoyable. He could deal with himself later. Gavin demanded all the attention he was capable of giving, hips stuttering forward to meet Nines’s lips. It couldn’t have been a comfortable position, but desperate times…

“I’m gonna cum.” He grunted, humiliated with himself even as he spoke, as he pushed his head back into the plush leather of his seat. He tensed and a fresh wave of red washed over him.

Nines stilled, almost caught off guard. He’d been distracted. That was new. The chemical makeup of Gavins seminal fluid presented itself as the first sample hit his tongue. He swallowed it down easily, shifting slightly to get a glance at Gavins expression. He looked absolutely wrecked. Nines swallowed again and pulled off completely, hands still resting on his thighs.

After a long moment of silence, the android spoke up. “I’m glad we managed to come to an agreement. I expect a better room, preferably private, and-”

“Yeah, yeah. Right, whatever.” Gavin said breathlessly, tough guy persona lost to the throes of passion. “I was wondering when you’d finally…” He gestured vaguely.

Nines bit back a comment about how clearly unprepared he was for the preceding events. Four minutes, forty-three seconds. That had to be some type of record. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

Gavin hesitated. “Glass of water.” He mumbled.

Nines nodded and turned away, adjusting his appearance appropriately once he’d made it back into the hall. Clearly, he’d been overthinking the entire process. He was learning that depending on the situation, all he need do is ask for what he wanted. The feeling, he had to admit, was liberating.


	2. Chapter 2

Nines was free to do as he pleased as long as he stayed within the walls of the house, which he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Emotions were a relatively new thing to him, he seemed to struggle even in comparison to other deviants, but he supposed ‘elated’ would be an accurate way to describe his state. After cleaning himself up, he wandered the house, observing as Gavin’s men moved around him. They held him in such high esteem, looked to him as a leader. None of them had seen the side of Gavin that Nines was privy to. It was almost comical seeing their eyes fall when he entered the room, the chatter quieten. Any sense of intimidation Nines had felt at the mob boss had now well and truly dissolved. He was putty in his hands, the only unexpected factor being that he seemed relatively onboard with any malicious intent. He didn’t feel the need to grill Nines about why he was doing this- if it’d been his intention all along. He stopped just short of fearing Nines, which would be the very misstep causing his downfall… eventually. 

For now, Nines was content to enjoy the room he’d been given in exchange for his service. Mutt seemed surprised that Gavin had relented, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he avoided Nines’s gaze until the android spoke up. “Don’t be jealous.” He said. 

“I’m not.” Came the response.

Nines glanced across at him. “Let me dream.” He replied, turning into his bedroom. His, and his alone. It was beautiful, as decadent as the rest of the house, but devoid of anything personal. He wasn’t able to discern the last time it’d been used. He breathed deep. Satisfaction washed over him. “I need some new clothes, too.” He said. 

Mutt shrugged. “Can’t help you there.”

Nines sat on the end of the bed, crossing one long leg over the other. “Mention it to Gavin, that’s all I’m asking. I have other matters to attend to.”

Mutt barked a laugh. He didn’t buy it. “Fine. Whatever.” He said, still smiling. It suited him. 

“Thank you kindly.” Nines said dismissively, and Mutt took his cue to leave. Now that they were on more even footing, the tension between them had lessened. He was still distant, and probably would be for a long while, but all in good time. Manipulating Mutt out from under Gavin hadn’t been the original plan, but if it worked… 

When he was finally left alone, Nines did a quick scan on the room in an attempt to locate anything electrical - surveillance cameras, microphones perhaps. It wouldn’t be unreasonable to keep him under watch. When his search came up fruitless, he tipped backwards onto the bed. It was so much better than his previous one. Despite not feeling comfort the same way humans did, the knowledge of the pillowcases thread-count was nearly enough to make him crack a smile. It was happening, and all so quickly. All he needed to do now was keep it up. As long as he did as he was asked, pushed Gavin just the right amount, he could keep creeping towards his end goal.

Once he’d successfully reassured himself of his dedication to the cause, he allowed himself to look at the room for what it was; beautiful. Lush. Grand and all it’s synonyms. He’d always had what he needed, even when working for The Raven, but the room he was in now couldn’t even begin to compare to the apartments he’d subjected himself to over the years. He deserved this, for what he’d put up with, and for what he intended to do. Soon, the residents would be replaced with their far more superior android counterparts. He would take over, and it would be glorious. He stood and stepped towards the window, brushing the curtains to the side. The garden below was barren, untended. The structures of the garden beds remained but the plants they once held were long gone. He blinked, and watched as a reconstruction built itself up. Flowers sprouted forward, trees thickened. Nines had originally set out on this mission with little consideration for the beautification of the mobs home base, but the house had so much potential. He’d developed a sense of beauty without the influence of fashion magazines or celebrity social media, and instead referred to philosophy. He was particularly fond of environmental aesthetics; that being the study and appreciation of nature, namely without human influence. 

He was torn from his vision when something behind him creaked. He turned, expression softening once he recognized the man standing in the doorway. “Hello Gavin.” He said.

“Usually anyone living under this roof calls me ‘boss’.” He replied.

Nines moved away from the window. “I’m sure they do.” More of his genuine personality was beginning to show through. It was a happy coincidence that Gavin just so happened to appreciate a touch of rebellion here and there. 

“Mutt said you wanted to speak with me.”

“I said I wanted new clothes.” Nines explained. 

Gavin frowned. “You seem to have made yourself comfortable.”

“I’m flattered you made the effort to ensure exactly that.” The room was quiet for a moment. Neither party was entirely sure of the other. “And I do appreciate it.”

Gavin grunted. “Yeah, I’m sure you do. I’m not entirely convinced I’ve made the right choice, though…”

Really? Already? Nines’s smile grew and he took another step forward, gaze lowering over Gavin’s form. He hadn’t expected to do this again so soon but he couldn’t complain. To his surprise, Gavin stepped back. 

“Not what I meant.” He snapped. His ears were red. “This life isn’t an easy one. You’ll be asked to do things you don’t want to do.” 

Nines blinked. “Like what?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

Gavins expression faltered. “You want… this, don’t you?” He asked, and Nines couldn’t believe his ears. “To be involved?”

“I wasn’t aware that was an option.” He said honestly. 

“It isn’t. Or it shouldn’t be.” Gavin turned away. He was clearly having second thoughts, and for good reason. He’d known Nines for less than 24 hours, and was offering him a golden opportunity on a silver platter. “Because you’re, y’know-”

“An android?” Nines suggested.

“Yeah.” Suddenly the proposition didn’t seem too unreasonable. Gavin had never handled someone like Nines before. Despite being entirely aware of his deviant status, Nines suspected he’d anticipated a much more docile, obedient android, certainly not the type of person to attempt to climb the ladder. “You can monitor heart-rate, can’t you?”

Nines smiled, and nodded.

They walked out of the room together, then in silence through the halls. Nines took any chance he had to glance over at Gavin, and each time he did something about him changed. His neck would redden, or he’d clear his throat. Someone had a crush and again, Nines felt something akin to pride. He placed his hand on the lower part of Gavin’s back while they were passing through a door at the end of the hallway on the first floor- a completely innocent gesture. The mob boss startled backwards a few steps before regaining his composure and pushing past the android, embarrassed. It was fun to tease him, especially considering his status. The relationship between the two men was hard to define at this point. It crossed the line of professionalism long ago, and Gavin wasn’t quite sure where that left them. For now, all he could do was focus on the task ahead of them and restrain his thoughts from wandering.

They entered another room together. It was dark- Nines immediately had to adjust his vision. The only clear thing in the room was the light filtering through a small window at the top of the door. All was quiet until the jarring sound of a chair scraping against concrete sounded. Nines turned his head to take in the unfortunate abductee- bound with rope and blindfolded. Mutt stood behind him, one hand on his gun. 

He stood still, unmoving until Gavin began to approach the stranger, steps loud and slow. Nines followed him in and stopped when he did, about a meter from their abductee. Because of the blindfold over his eyes, he remained immune to Nines’s facial recognition program. Anonymous. He was sweating profusely. His shirt was torn, his lip bruised. There’d been a fight. He gasped when Gavin spoke. 

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“Gavin?” The poor stranger gasped. “Fuck, I didn’t-”

“You did.” Was his response. “Your only chance now is to grovel.” 

“You know me! Why would I…”

“I don’t care why you would.” Gavin was getting angier. It was obvious in his voice, in the way he crosses his arms over his chest. The shyness of moments ago had melted away to reveal yet another aspect of Gavin Nines had until now, not been entirely convinced existed. This was the Gavin Reed men feared - the villain of Detroit. “I care about what you told them. Exactly what.”

Ah. A traitor. The blindfold was merely an intimidation tactic. Nines smiled at the thought. Gavin waited for an answer, tapping his foot against the bare flooring. “Speak up.” He encouraged.

“I… I can’t.” 

“You can and you will.” Gavin insisted, raising his volume. There was little need to be quiet given where they were. He nodded to Mutt, who lowered the barrel of his gun until it rested neatly on the back of the traitors neck. He didn’t appear to have much intention of actually pulling the trigger, but it did its job. The man bound to the chair shook like a leaf, a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

“They gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Money. More than I would make in a year working for you. I…”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He patience was depleting rapidly. “Answer my question.” He insisted.

“I can’t.” The other replied. “They’ll kill me.”

“They might not have the chance.” Gavin said, and gave Mutt another curt nod. For a moment, Nines assumed that meant the hostage was to be shot. Lucky for him, though, Mutt opted to bat him over the back of the head with the butt of the gun instead. He groaned and lent forward in his seat, struggling against his restraints. 

“You gonna beat it out of me? That’s your plan?” He spat.

Blatant assault wasn’t Nines’s preferred method of operation (he preferred manipulation where possible) but he couldn’t bring himself to critique Gavin’s methods. He knew what he was doing, that much was clear. “It’s worked out so far. You would know.” 

After a brief pause, the abductee shifted in his chair and held his head up, chin forward. “Maybe I’ll be the one to change that.” He said. Stupid move. He was desperately trying to hold onto his last shred of pride, figuring he’d go out either way. If not by Gavin or his men, than the other side of the conflict, whoever they may be. Nines was always astounded at the boundlessness of human stupidity. He had Gavin right in front of him, was he not going to make an attempt at conversation? Gavin didn’t bother waiting for him to reassess his position. His fists balled and rose, readying themselves. Mutt stepped back.

A crack rang out with the first punch, the second came only a moment later and resulted in a splatter of dark blood against the cement floor. Nines was impressed, he hadn’t expected Gavin to do this himself. Although to be fair, his opponent was tied to a chair. It couldn’t have been incredibly difficult. 

“I was loyal for years, Reed. I made one mistake.” So much for pride. 

“One mistake too many. You could have cost me my entire operation.”

“But I didn’t.” He gasped. Another punch. Gavins fists were red. 

Nines began to consciously monitor the heart rate of the abductee. It was the reason he’d been called into the room, after all. Behind the display feeding him the information, Gavin continued to pound his fists into the man who’d betrayed him. And again, Nines was overwhelmed with a sense of unfamiliarity. This wasn’t the man he’d met at The Raven, nor was it the flustered mess he’d serviced. He was entirely focused on exacting revenge, and doing it well. He didn’t stop when the skin on his knuckles began to bleed. He didn’t pause to listen to the gurgled noises of protest until Mutt cleared his throat. 

Gavin blinked twice, un-clenched his fists, and turned towards Nines. Wild was the first word that came to the androids mind. His hair was a mess, sweat crept down his forehead, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure where to look. Once he met Nines’s eyes, though, he held his gaze for a solid eleven seconds. Before he could stop himself, Nines’s heel was off the ground. He stilled and placed it back down. It was the first movement he’d made within the walls of the mansion that wasn’t completely calculated for Gavin’s benefit, or the benefit of the mission. He scolded himself internally. Now was not a good time to be deviating from his plan. 

Mutt cleared his throat and cocked the gun, raising both his brows. It would seem his relationship with Gavin was significantly more casual than Nines had initially believed. They were a good team.

“Sorry.” Gavin said before lowering his attention back to the man in the chair. He wasn’t holding too well at all. Half his face was a deep pink, swollen with forming bruises. The other looked terrified. “Still not backing down?”

“I can’t.” He replied, voice soft. Was he… crying? It was almost comical how quickly the tough-guy persona had slipped away. Gavin had only managed to get a few punches in. “There’d be no point. If you don’t, they will.”

“They will… what?” Gavin asked.

“Kill me.”

“There’s an idea.” Gavin said, and yanked the gun from Mutt, gripping it by the barrel. A rather unsafe practice, Nines thought. He stood, eyes trained on the hostage. He didn’t want to miss this. 

Gavin stepped towards him and held out the gun. “Would you do the honors?” 

Nines’s LED pulsed yellow while he waited for Gavin to pull back, to laugh in indication that his offer had been a joke. He didn’t, though. Instead, he placed his hand over Nines’s and guided it to grip the weapon. It wasn’t his first time handling a gun, but intention had never been present. Nines, for a split-second, didn’t understand what he was being asked to do. When realization washed over him, his immediate instinctual code told him to pull back, remove himself from the situation. But he couldn’t. Not now. Not when he was in so deep. This was the perfect opportunity to prove that he was loyal. He shouldn’t have expected anything less. 

“Or, if it’s too much-” 

Nines didn’t allow Gavin the time it took to finish his sentence. His fingers curled around the gun. He turned to face his target and shot him once- squarely between the eyes. Bang. It took a few moments for him to register the crime he committed. He’d killed a man. A mobster, a traitor, the embodiment of everything that’d inspired his journey. Somehow, though, the sense of righteousness he’d been anticipating never came. Instead he felt empty. Robotic. 

“Shit.” Gavin breathed, and grabbed the gun. Nines detected surprise in his voice. “Fuck. Have you...?”

“No.” Nines informed him. He couldn’t look at the corpse. He wanted to leave. “This is impacting me more than it should.” 

It was quiet for a moment before Gavin decided that he could deal with the body later. He needed to make sure Nines wouldn’t combust. He placed a hand on the androids shoulder and pulled him from the room, both bothering to give Mutt any meaningful instruction.

Nines turned to face his boss. “You didn’t anticipate me accepting the offer, did you?”

Gavin pressed his lips together- they formed a hard line. “No.” He said, shaking his head. “I didn’t.”

“You wanted me to show my willingness.”

Gavin shrugged. “Something like that, yeah. You gotta admit, you have had it pretty easy up until now. I just wanted to know you were serious.”

“Well.” Nines squared his shoulders. “Now you do.” He moved to take a step forward and hopefully remove himself from the conversation, but Gavin stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. He was doing an awful lot of touching lately. Nines wasn’t sure how he felt about it, or quite how to respond. 

“This isn’t… I didn’t mean-“

Nines shook his head. “Please, Reed. Spare yourself the excuses. I chose to do what I did and I can bear the burden alone.”

“You killed a man.” Gavin said. It was such a simple statement. It shouldn’t have stirred Nines the way it did. 

He clenched his jaw. “I’ll be returning to my room now, if I’m permitted.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You can do what you want, but you’re not going to be able to get over this yourself.”

“Oh, is that right?” Nines replied, tone thick with bitterness. “And what exactly do you suggest?” 

Gavin lead the way without a word, guiding Nines to a part of the house he hadn’t yet explored. Through a dark wooden door in the corner of his office and into a room distinctly separate from the rest of the house. It’s walls were absent of wallpaper and the floor carpeted- Nines concluded it was a recent development and not part of the original house. It was small, and contained four armchairs, a coffee table, a fireplace and a pet bed occupied by a cat with an impressive coat of pure white fur. 

“Who’s this?” Nines asked. He wasn’t sure how he felt about animals. He’d never had the need to interact with them. 

Gavin’s features softened. “Her name is Precious.” He said without a hint of reservation. “Found her way into the house and I didn’t have the heart to kick her out.”

“You did just beat a man half to death.” Nines pointed out. 

Gavin shrugged and approached his pet. She turned to regard him. She suited her name, Nines thought. The way she blinked lazily, tail swishing in a rhythmic motion. Gavin meowed. She did not meow back. “Would you get me a drink?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the small glass cabinet against the wall, filled to the brim with expensive-looking liquor. “I’d offer you one, too, but…”

Nines waved dismissively and began his task. “What would you like?” He asked. Each bottle was distinct from the one beside it, shaped uniquely or dyed a brilliant colour, and labelled with claims about its production and flavour. 

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He insisted.

Nines nodded and reached for a 21 year-old Royal Salute whiskey, pouring a precise 2.0 fluid ounces before placing the bottle back where it belonged and handing the drink to Gavin, who sunk into one of the armchairs and took a sip. He smacked his lips. “You can sit.” He said. Nines approached him and began to lower himself to the floor. “I didn’t mean-” Gavin cut himself off with a sigh. “Do what you want.”

Instead of backing away, Nines simply turned until he was facing the unlit fire, the back of his head just brushing Gavins knee. It was quiet. He could hear the cats faint purring. 

“I remember my first time killin’ a guy.” Gavin started. Nines wanted to tell him that he was fine, that he didn’t require reassurance, but he didn’t. “Wasn’t too dissimilar from your own, I suppose. I was overeager. Willing to prove myself by any means necessary.” He took another sip of whiskey before placing it on the table. “Some of them say it gets easier. Not for me. You just learn how to justify it. But the killing…” 

Nines had not anticipated Gavins show of weakness. “Whether we have emotions or not, androids don’t feel things the same way humans do.”

Gavin grunted. “Yeah. Sure.” He said. “But I saw the way you froze. It was like you disconnected or some shit.”

Nines glanced back at Gavin. He couldn’t help it. His plan had been perfect. Flawless, as long as Gavin was the same cold, uncaring mob boss he’d been in the hundreds of preconstructions Nines had run. He wasn’t, though. And that… complicated things.

“I appreciate your concern.” Nines said almost dismissively, attempting to push the conversation in another direction. “As much as I had hoped otherwise, I knew violence would be expected of me. I’d prepared myself.” 

Gavin sighed, clearly not buying it but unsure how to proceed. It was then that the cat, Precious, stepped towards them. She sat neatly in front of Nines, chin lifted expectantly. 

“I think she’d like you to pat her.” Gavin said. 

Nines reached out and ran his fingers through the soft fur of the animal, who’s eyes squinted shut. He decided then and there that he liked cats, or at least this one. The simplicity of a life without responsibility. 

“She likes you.” Gavin said, clearly pleased by the fact. “She doesn’t like everyone.”

Nines pulled his hand away. He’d gotten lost in the moment, and for a split second pushed his mission to the back of his mind. That wouldn’t do. He couldn't waste time while he still had so much to accomplish. He turned, feet sliding against the plush carpet, to face Gavin. “Do you think I could be where you are, given time?”

Gavin looked back at him with an unreadable expression. “Why would you possibly want that?”

He kept his mouth firmly shut, trying to ensure he didn’t let anything go unfiltered. “I would like to see more protection for androids.”

He half expected Gavin to laugh, or perhaps dismiss the assumption there was a need for special treatment in the first place. Instead, he sighed. “Why come to me? Why not the cops?”

“They are part of the problem.” Nines explained. “Despite public perception, we still have not been granted the same rights as humans in the eyes of the law. I, for one, am not willing to wait to be granted what I know should be mine.” And… there it was. 

After a moment, Gavin cleared his throat. “This was never about me, was it? Or money, or the family. You wanted the power.”

Nines found he had little to say. What could he, in a situation like this? He wanted to remain in Gavins favour, but out-right lying no longer seemed as appealing as it once had. If only he hadn’t been so vulnerable, if only he’d remained silent. He’d been so good at keeping to himself until now. While his mind strained to conclude the most reasonable way to remove himself from the situation, he spoke. “I wanted to feel safe.” It was only when he heard the words that he realised they were true. “And my people to feel safe.” 

The warmth of Gavin's hand against his cheek came as a shock. “Stand.” He insisted. 

He scrambled to comply, devoid momentarily of any other instruction. Gavin held his gaze. “I get that. I mean, not really. But I can pretend to.”

Nines pulled away. He wasn’t supposed to empathise. He needed to regain control of the conversation, and the most reasonable course of action seemed to be keeping quiet for the time being. He was making it harder for himself, he knew. If Gavin wasn’t the man he’d imagined, it’d be less easy to do what had to be done. He should have walked back to his room when he had the chance. 

“I like you more than I should.” Gavin said, and Nines immediately wanted to turn back around and insist that he stop talking. He understood, and yet at the same time completely misinterpreted the issue. He still seemed to think Nines’s decision to join him had been driven purely by emotions instead of the clinical, exact plan it had been. “And that’s probably a bad thing. I don’t know you. Not like I should. You’re a stranger to me.” It made sense. They’d only met a day ago. Humans became attached so terribly easily. 

“So, then.” Nines said, eyes fixed on the blank wall in front of him. “Why?”

Gavin grunted. “Dunno.” He said. “Do I need a reason?”

Of course he did. “I’d like to know where we stand.” 

Gavin stood and approached the android from behind. “You were supposed to be separate.” He began to explain. “From- this. From everything. I didn’t know immediately but when you… made the offer you did…”

“And asking me to prove myself?”

Gavin sighed. “Loyalty. I just wanted to know you’d be willing, not that you could, or would.”

“I did, though.” Nines replied, whipping around to face him again. He could feel the pumping of his thirium regular pick up speed. He was stressed. “I shot him.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Gavin said. “I want you here. I’m trying to tell you I want you here. That you won’t have to do anything like that again.” 

Nines watched his hands rise before his eyes and shove Gavin backwards onto his armchair. Apparently he wasn’t as patient as he’d considered himself. He stepped forward to grab the collar of Gavins shirt hard and bring him forward. He tried to pry himself free and failed. “Give me power.” He demanded. “Give me control.” 

Gavin stopped struggling and instead opted to spit at Nines, right below his left eye. Nines let him go, pulling back to wipe his cheek dry. “You’re not incredibly intelligent for an android, are you?”

As much as he hated to admit it, the decisions he’d made recently had been rather out of character for Nines. Disregard for the mission was not a sentiment he frequently allowed himself to entertain, until now. “You don’t know me.” he reminded Gavin. “You said so yourself.”

“I can give you what you want.” Gavin claimed. “In part, at least. We need the androids to cooperate with us as much as the humans do. It’d be good to hire a couple too, I guess. That’s why I was so eager when you showed up. I’d never worked with one until now.”

Did Gavin realise what he was saying? What he was potentially giving up? And so easily, too. Nines told himself there must be something he was missing - a piece to the puzzle that slipped unnoticed. “Why would you do that?” He asked cautiously. 

Gavin glanced away. “Been considering it for a while. Plus… Well, like I said. You.” He was acting like a child with a crush, sinking back into the seat and avoiding eye contact. Had it been anyone else, Nines would have found reason to be immediately suspicious. But not Gavin. He was simple. “I need the support of androids. You can get me that. We’re all happy.”

Nines could feel his mind begin to flood with the pros and cons of the new conditions in their little arrangement. However, he had a feeling that if he asked in the right way, Gavin would be more than happy to give him whatever he needed. He had just offered him a place as the unofficial right-hand, after all. “Okay.” He said slowly. “We’ll need to discuss the terms-”

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t care.” Gavin murmured, and suddenly Nines was glad he was the first android to cross his path, and regretful of the many hours he’d spent formulating his plan. If he’d known it would be this easy he probably could have found a more valuable use of his time. “Get me another drink.” He said, offering up his glass. 

Nines sighed and did as he was asked. While he was watching the liquid flow, he considered how easy it would be to kill Gavin now and get it over with. After a few more sips he’d be slower than usual, and Nines could take advantage of his state and snap his neck. Or choke him. Or, if he was really insistent on staying alive, beat him to death. But would he be able to keep all his men in check? Was he intimidating enough on his own?

He placed the bottle back in the cupboard and handed Gavin his drink, leaning far closer than necessary, sliding his knee onto the seat of the chair slowly and refusing to let Gavin take the glass. If he was going to remain under Gavins thumb, he needed to be sure they were at least compatible. Now was as good a time as any. “Or would you like to finish your drink first?” He asked. Gavin downed the drink in one mouthful. An insult to the whiskey, but a compliment to the android who’d served it. He placed his glass on the table beside him. 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” He asked. 

In all honesty, Nines wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted, but perhaps something more intimate than a blow-job was in order. What he wanted, he soon would come to realise, was to reverse the roles assumed of them. Nines had the power when it came to sex, and he revelled in it. He recalled the expression on Gavin's face the first time, the way he’d moved, breathed. It was all too adorable to resist. “You know my sexual history, it’s only fair I know yours.” He suggests, moving to sit completely in Gavins lap. 

That only exacerbated his blush. Nines could feel the heat of anticipation radiating off him. “I want whatever you want.” He assured the android.

Nines wasn’t entirely convinced, but figured, as long as Gavin was willing… He lent forward and kissed him hard and demanding. Gavin responded immediately, and raised his hands, unsure what to do with them. Nines guided them to sit just in the curve of his back, giving him an excuse to move closer still. He could feel Gavins breath through his nose, and only pulled back once he suspected he’d would need a breath of fresh air. Humans weren’t incredibly efficient, and Gavin seemingly forgot his need for oxygen every few seconds. His lips were parted and wet. The grip on the back of Nines’s shirt tightened. He watched Gavins expression intensely and placed a palm on his chest, gauging his reaction. He looked a little lost if anything besides hopelessly aroused. Nines thumbed over the base of Gavins neck- his breath broke it’s pattern. Interesting. He lowered his hand and slipped a few fingers in past the hem of his shirt, feeling every hair in his chest, every imperfection. The freckles and moles and scars that decorated him were fascinating to the touch. The edge of his pinky brushed against a healed wound on his shoulder considerably larger than the others. He wondered, but didn’t ask. He had a feeling Gavin would rather be focusing on other aspects of his body, namely the erection forming between his legs. 

Nines could feet it- and recall the way it’d felt in his mouth. Unmistakably human. While maintaining Gavin’s gaze, he rocked forward experimentally, smiling to himself when Gavins eyelids fluttered shut. He turned his head. His reluctance to look his lover in the face astounded Nines given his reputation, and again he was reminded of a certain privacy between them. It soothed some doubt that Gavin was merely using him, despite the irrationality of the process.

“Look at me.” He asked, and pressed his forehead against Gavin’s when he was obeyed. It felt significantly more romantic than either of them were comfortable with, but the tension was quickly broken when Nines shifted again, grinding against Gavin’s length. 

Gavin moaned- and Nines was surprised he allowed himself to be so vocal so early on. Not that it was unappreciated. “I’m not… can we just…”

He wasn’t making much sense, but Nines assumed what he was trying to express was his incredible lack of control. He was needy, that much was no secret. “We can.” Nines purred. “Whatever you’d like.” When Gavin gave another tug at the back of his shirt, he slipped the garment off over his head with a level of grace only an android could muster. He didn’t feel emotions like embarrassment or shame regarding his body - hadn’t been in it long enough to develop them - but the way Gavin stared at him was more than enough to send shivers down any man's spine. He reached out, running his hands over the rise and fall of his androids stomach muscles. His touch was always was more delicate than Nines anticipated. The two were playing a dangerous game. The lingering touches between them could no longer be confidently classified as solely sexual. A problem for another time, perhaps. 

Nines placed his hand over Gavin’s bulge, feeling the way it strained against his jeans. He doubted he’d ever tire of how easily Gavin responded to stimuli. He unbuttoned his pants. The sound of the zip was loud in the quiet of the room. 

“Touch me.” Gavin demanded, but in a way that was more bratty than mob boss.

“I will.” Nines promised. He was so close to Gavin he felt every breath, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Finally, he allowed himself to wrap his curious fingers around Gavin’s cock, stroking the underside of his length. In response, Gavin tensed, and his hands flew to Nines’s sides. It was an awkward angle- hardly the most efficient or enjoyable, but it was the nearest they’d been and neither seemed to be willing to give that up. Gavin’s arms shot upwards, wrapping themselves around Nines’s neck and pulling him in. He pressed his forehead against the android’s shoulder.

“I knew.” he said shakily. “Just for the record, I knew.”

“No you didn’t” Nines responded without batting an eye.

“What makes you so s-sure?” Gavin asked.

Nines smiled, continuing to touch him using only a few fingers at a time, never enough to grant him any real relief. “You’re too proud to keep secrets, Gavin. Too bland to convince me this was all part of your plan.” he placed a kiss on the side of his head. “You like me too much.”

Gavin sighed happily and put his head back. “I trusted you, then.”

Instead of responding, Nines lent forward for another kiss, lips fitting against Gavins automatically, moving steadily while he finally managed to move back far enough to properly attended to Gavin. 

Nines stroked him at a reasonable pace, not wanting to get too caught up in the teasing beginnings of it all, especially considering how torturous it must be for someone as impatient as Gavin. He pulled back from the kiss to watch as Gavin’s expression changed, as his skin darkened with embarrassment and arousal. His heart-rate spiked the moment the corner of Nines’s mouth curved upwards in a smile. The android was becoming increasingly aware of Gavin’s willingness to be humiliated in small doses. “Think you can last a little longer than last time?” He asked, as if it mattered to him either way. 

Gavins knees fell further apart in response. He swallowed. “Have faith.” He told Nines, jaw clenched. 

And yet another layer was added to their game. Nines thumbed the head of Gavin’s cock and noted the way he hissed. This was going to be fun. “You’re shaking already- Look at yourself.” he said, and placed his other hand on Gavins shoulder. “Are you so desperate?”

Nines could hear the sound of Gavins teeth as they ground against one-another. Frustration, yes, but accompanied by an incredible arousal. “I’m only human.” Gavin protested.

“I’m afraid so.” Nines agreed, and stroked a tad faster. The sound of his hand gliding over Gavins length was one he found pleasing. He could feel his mouth watering. Part of him begged him to slide onto the floor and stuff his mouth with cock, but the other, more rational reasoned that speaking to Gavin seemed to be doing wonders in pushing him closer to the edge. “Which is the reason you’re as sensitive as you are, I suppose.” He continued on.

“Shit.” Gavin's head fell back into the plush of his seat. He squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his hips forward. “Fuck.” he swore again, and Nines thought that perhaps he’d like to do exactly that. It was one thing to jerk him off, but it would be an entirely separate experience to go all the way. If he waited long enough, perhaps he could get Gavin to ask for it. 

“You’re doing brilliantly.” Nines said mockingly. 

“Shut up. Just- focus. Please.” Gavin insisted.

“Are you close already?” Nines asked. “Shame, Gavin. I think perhaps you might beat your record.”

Gavin was too busy gasping for breath to respond immediately. “Were you always this mouthy?” He asked, trying and failing to regain any meaningful power. 

“Yes.” Nines said, and stroked faster. Gavin whimpered. “It took an immense amount of self-control to keep me from ruining the image I’d created.” He explained. Again, erring a tad too far on the side of honesty. 

“But you’ll be honest now, won’t you?”

“For you?” Nines asked, and lowered his head an inch, slowly inhaling the scent of his human. “Of course.”

Nines felt the body beneath him shudder into silence. No warning this time, only the warmth of Gavin’s seed spilling over his hand and a choked moan. He pulled back immediately, eager to capture the look on Gavin’s face. He looked a mess. Hair plastered to his sweating forehead, skin warm and red. Nines liked him like this. He could, in theory, get used to it. “Four minutes, 17 seconds.” He said smugly. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Another drink.”

Nines snuck in a kiss before sliding off his lap. “Maybe it’s time we thought about hiring an android. I can’t be expected to do all your dirty work, after all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sho-shonojo worked super hard on the artwork for this chapter, and I absolutely adore the pieces they produced. Thank you so much for taking the time to partner with me, it's been fun!

**Author's Note:**

> This was such an amazing experience, especially considering it's my first Big Bang!  
both pieces of artwork in this chapter were created by eclectomanic on twitter, who was great to work with!  
More tags will be added tomorrow, when the second chapter goes up.


End file.
